


Hawke Family Day

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Soul Mates [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Anders is officially made part of the Hawke family and spends some time with Carver.





	Hawke Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this was incredibly hard for some reason. Enjoy. =)

Anders rolled to his side, still more asleep than awake. The racy images faded slowly as he pulled over his pillow. He wrapped his arms around the top and threw a leg over the bottom. After a minute he rolled enough to slap the snooze button on his alarm. Anders buried his face into the pillow and let desire move his hips, seeking any sort of friction to finish what the dream had begun.

It was sort of comforting to know these dreams were a product of his sex deprived mind rather than the soul bond with Carver. For three years he’d abstained because he knew who his soul mate was. Dreams like this weren’t common then and he wasn’t sure why they were now. At the moment Anders thought of nothing except relief. Garrett’s voice from his doorway however startled him to stillness.

“What are you doing to that poor pillow?”

“Blame your sexy little brother,” Anders muttered irritably.

“Eugh. I never want to hear that again.”

Anders snorted and rolled to his back, taking the pillow with. He hooked his ankles around the bottom and turned his head to see Garrett leaning in his doorway. His best friend and roommate had taken the news of his bonding with Carver better than he’d expected. Anders knew he was on a sort of probation for keeping the whole mess from him in the first place. Just because Garrett was okay with the relationship on the surface didn’t mean he was truly okay with his little brother being with someone so much older however.

“Would you rather I lied?” Anders asked sweetly.

Since Garrett was silhouetted he couldn’t see his expression but he knew his friend well enough to know he was irritated. “Of course not. Just think of this from my point of view. Would you want to catch your roommate humping a pillow that’s a surrogate for your little brother?”

“In your position,” Anders said rising up to rest on his elbows. “I’d probably be encouraging my little brother to do it.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You already knew that.” He pushed the pillow aside now that it was safe to do so and swung his legs over the side. “Anyway. I’m up.”

“Hurry up and shower. Mother has something planned.”

“I hope it involves breakfast.”

“Since when does anything my mother plans not include some form of food?”

Anders snorted again and watched Garrett disappear from his doorway. He waited a few minutes and turned his alarm off before setting a pair of slacks and a nice button up shirt on the bed. A pair of boxers and a pair of socks joined them before he left his room for the bathroom. With the door shut behind him Anders turned on the water and pushed his pajama’s down. After adjusting the temperature of the water Anders stepped into the shower.

He stood under the stream and let it flow over him. His thoughts went immediately to the remnants of the dream. Anders closed his eyes and fumbled for the soap on a nearby shelf. Blood rushed to his nether region and Anders leaned forward, one arm resting on the wall and his forehead on his forearm. The other wrapped around his quickly hardening length. In this dream Carver was over him but it was reversed just as often.

What he remembered of the vivid images of the dream flipped through his mind. He could almost feel Carver’s smooth skin under his hands. Anders huffed and clenched one into a fist. The other slid quickly along his length. Water sheeted down his back and drops ran down his cheeks from his soaked hair. His mind turned the water to sweat and the steamy air to the heat two bodies coming together perfectly always seemed to make. Want coiled in his gut and finally exploded. With a heavy sigh Anders stroked himself a few more times and stood straight.

Quickly he washed up. Garrett would likely know why he’d taken too long but Anders didn’t think he’d say anything. Carver hadn’t told his brother anything beyond the bonding and Anders had said nothing to him either. Anders didn’t care who knew about Carver’s supposed problem because he knew it wasn’t a problem. He could understand why Carver didn’t want Garrett, or anyone else, to know so he said nothing.

The dreams didn’t really bother him despite their frequency. It helped him cope with the discrepancy in his and his soulmate’s desire for sex. The problem was his desire was almost the total opposite of Carver’s. Anders knew there was much more to intimacy besides sex however. Before Garrett Hawke had inadvertently introduced him to his soul mate any of his exes would have laughed at that. He had a reputation for being easy that was mostly deserved. After the Hawkes had entered his life, that had changed however.

He sighed heavily as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Now that his partner was of age and they were actually dating there was still no light at the end of that tunnel. Learning more about Carver and figuring out just how they fit together was much more important to him than sex. It didn’t help his desire and Anders still found it frustrating sometimes. He frowned at himself in the mirror as he realized it was the days he was very frustrated that he had the most vivid dreams.

Before the park they were much more frequent. Anders rubbed the mark on his neck and wondered if the dreams were a product of the bond. Since he’d actually completed the soul bond there were a few other things he noticed happening. Aside from the sense of where Carver was, he knew when the young man was uncomfortable or embarrassed. He also had an idea of how to relieve the situation. Carver had also displayed knowledge it was far too early in the relationship to have. A rap on the bathroom door startled him out of his musings.

“Hurry up!” Garrett said loudly through the door. “I’m sure Carver will find you stunning.”

Anders scowled at the door a moment before opening it. Garrett wasn’t in the small hallway and he went to his room to dress. Carrying his socks and shoes in one hand Anders found Garrett in the small living room twirling his keyring on a finger. He did his best to ignore the scrutiny he was getting as he pulled his socks on and tied his shoes. What puzzled him was Garrett’s grin. It was eager. Whatever Leandra had planned Garrett was excited about it. That he had no knowledge of this event told Anders it involved him somehow.

Garrett filled the ride over to the Hawke family manor with cheerful small talk. He nearly ran to the front door and hurried inside, motioning for Anders to hurry before he disappeared. Anders took a deep breath and did his best to hide the nerves that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was this that had Carver stomping down the stairs as the front door shut behind him. It was more likely that Garrett’s noisy entrance had alerted him.

Carver had on a new pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He was pulling on a blue button up shirt as he paused at the bottom of the stairs. The staring hadn’t been as bad but sometimes it still happened. Bethany broke this episode by shoving past her twin and wrapping her arms around him. Anders patted her back as she excitedly greeted him. Carver took a step towards them, his expression a war between irritation and concern, as he settled the shirt on his shoulders.

“Beth,” Carver said.

“Hurry,” she said as she released him. “Mother’s ready and we’re all starving.”

She hurried further into the house and Carver sighed. The knot in Anders’ stomach tightened and he took a step closer. Carver ran his fingers through his short hair before focusing on him.

“I’m sorry,” Carver said quietly. “They didn’t tell me about this.”

“I’m not real sure what’s going on,” Anders said with a nervous smile.

“It’s not bad,” said Carver brushing against Anders’ arm. “You don’t have to be so nervous.”

Anders took his hand and felt a little better at the reassuring squeeze he felt. “So what is going on?”

“My family embarrassing the crap out of us.” 

“Well that will be a new experience.”

Carver frowned as he let go of Anders’ hand to button up the shirt. “What do you mean?”

“You have to have a family before they can embarrass you Carver,” Anders said gesturing in the direction Bethany had gone. “We can talk about it later if you’d like.”

He nodded, still frowning, and started off. Anders followed him watching Carver’s hands more than where they were going. Where they’d been in his dream was still fresh in his mind but it was easy to brush aside the inappropriate thoughts. Leandra was the immediate focus of his attention when they reached the large sitting room. Next to him he could almost feel the embarrassed sulking from his soul mate. Anders felt his cheeks heating and stifled the babbling that wanted out.

In large letters strung across the ceiling was the word ‘welcome’. Leandra was smiling as she stepped forward. Behind her Garrett and Bethany looked as if their excitement could barely be contained. Both of them bounced from foot to foot and were grinning. He leaned down and Leandra kissed his cheek. The process was repeated with Carver. She then startled him further by wrapping her arms around them both.

“Welcome to the family Anders,” she said brightly.

“Um,” Anders said running a hand through his hair. “Thanks.”

“You were basically family before but now it’s official,” Garrett said grinning. “We’ve got a whole day planned to celebrate.”

“We do this all the time,” Carver sighed irritably.

“Not with Anders though,” Bethany said. “Don’t be such a grump.”

“Oh so it’s a family day plus me,” Anders said half to himself.

“I’ll expect you to attend the rest from now on young man,” Leandra said smiling. She patted his arm then folded hers under her bosom. “If either of you had said anything…”

“Mother…” Carver muttered. “Can we please get on with this?”

Anders agreed whole heartedly. They’d explained why neither of them had spoken of the soul bond before they had actually bonded. Embarrassment came off of Carver in waves and he was sure his own face was the color of a strawberry. Thankfully Leandra nodded after a little sigh. Garrett smirked at them and Bethany pinched Carver’s arm on her way by. Anders waited with him while he tied his sneakers and then they were off to breakfast.

He knew about the Hawke Family Day. Once a month or so they all took a day to do something as a family. Anders had heard about many and had been invited before but he always politely refused. As much as they had accepted him he wasn’t truly a part of their family, until now. It normally began with breakfast and progressed to an activity like going through a museum or seeing the latest feature at the movie theater. It ended with a barbecue at the Hawke manor. He’d been brought left overs before and was sort of looking forward to that bit.

Jammed between Garrett and Carver in the back seat of Leandra’s sedan the only thing he was really looking forward to at the moment was getting out of the car. On one side Carver bounced his leg nervously, his hands folded together in a white knuckle grip. On the other side Garrett slouched a little and chatted like there was nothing out of the ordinary. Anders had a feeling he was enjoying their discomfort. He pressed a hand to Carver’s knee to stop it from moving. Carver glanced at him and leaned back in the seat.

Garrett watched the exchange but his smile was unreadable. At the restaurant he was seated across from Carver and next to Garrett. Once more Carver bumped his feet throughout the entire meal. The conversation rambled around and by the time everyone was finished he was feeling much more relaxed. Carver was still anxious however and Anders knew it wasn’t going to get better until they were alone.

Thankfully Leandra announced they would be going to the amusement park a few miles out of town. He was very glad she’d chosen an activity that they didn’t need to all be together for. They all piled back into the car, Anders once more in between the brothers. The atmosphere in the vehicle was more excited than anything else as they drove. Anders couldn’t help being a touch eager to be spending a few hours with Carver without any of his family within spitting distance. They didn’t interfere but unless he and Carver made specific plans one of them was generally always around.

The mood seemed to finally infect Carver as they stood in line. This was obviously a place he’d been to many times before. He smiled and pointed out a few of the rides that he liked and told him a story or two. Anders was a little envious of the happy memories Carver had of his family. There were precious few memories Anders had that could be considered happy. Once inside the gates a time and meeting spot was decided on and Carver led him away further into the park.

Excitement finally eclipsed any nervousness both of them had. They chatted while standing in line for the roller coasters, enjoyed the view from the top of the Ferris wheel and laughed in the old fashioned Funhouse. Anders bought their lunch and the silence between them was comfortable as they ate. Carver took their garbage to the trash can and sat back down next to him at the table.

“Tell me about your family,” Carver said evenly. “You’ve been around us long enough but I don’t know anything about yours.”

“Not much to tell,” Anders said shrugging. “My mother died when I was ten and my dad sent me to the boarding school at Kinloch in Ferelden when my magic manifested. I haven’t seen him since I was twelve and I haven’t spoken to him since I turned eighteen.”

“That’s… horrible,” he said after a moment.

Anders shrugged and unscrewed the cap on his water. “It’s all I knew. It wasn’t until after I met Garrett that I realized just how weird it was.” Carver didn’t seem to know what to say. Rather than let the conversation draw out into awkwardness Anders smiled and bumped his shoulder. “I have you now though don’t I.”

Carver nodded slightly and leaned forward. “How did you end up here in Kirkwall?”

“My… well my first ex. He was transferred to the school here and when I graduated I moved to Kirkwall to find him.”

“First ex?”

“Yes.” Anders smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Before I knew you were my soul mate I was… kind of a slut. Karl was special. He died in a car accident a couple of years after I moved here though.”

“I’m sorry,” Carver said quietly. Silence drew out and he twisted to look at Anders squarely. “What do you mean by kind of a slut?”

“Exactly that.” Anders turned as well and thought of how this day had started. “I like sex. A lot. Since Garrett took me home to meet his family though… It’s been three years Carver. I’ve been… waiting for you.”

After a moment Carver snorted and shook his head. “The most awkward couple in existence.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Anders squeezed his shoulder. “I’ve dealt with it for three years now.”

“That’s kind of unfair Anders.”

“It’s better than me forcing something on you that you don’t want.”

Carver scowled at him and leaned in close. “It works fine you know. And it’s not like I’d refuse. You’re… important.”

As if to prove his point, Carver rubbed the mark on his neck. Anders sighed and leaned closer until their foreheads touched and brought a hand up to touch the mark on Carver’s neck. “You’re just as important Carver. I’d rather you wanted sex though. Not just… doing it because I want to.”

He backed away and nodded before pulling Anders to his feet. “Come on. We still have some time.”


End file.
